


Grip

by richniggahoseok



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Tessa Thompson did THAT, be ready, yeah this is nasty as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richniggahoseok/pseuds/richniggahoseok
Summary: Based off the song "Grip" by Tessa Thompson





	Grip

> _**“I might give a little, but you can take it all.”** _

“Say it again. I didn’t hear you.” He growled to you. The sentence was menacing. The hard stare he gave you sent chills up your spine. A sudden warmth coming from between your legs.

 _“Don’t do it.”_  You told yourself in your head. “Don’t let him see you crack.  **Push him.** ” You put your hands on your hips and inched closer to his face with bass and slight nervousness in your voice, you prompted:

“You ain’t going to do shit.”

> _**“I might try to run, but just to make you follow.”** _

Your knuckles were white as snow. Every inch of your skin felt like it was on fire. The ceiling was filled with stars and Erik reached up and gave you each one with every thrust. Your legs were pinned behind you. His head in the crook of your neck. Your eyes roll to the back of your head. And your hands trying their best to slow down his assault.

“W….w-wait…” You whimpered to him. He kissed your neck and nibbled on it. “Take this dick.” He scolded. Your nails started to dig in his back, earning a deep groan from him. “Erik….I-I can’t….fuck…“ You begged him.

He sat up and lifted your right leg over his shoulder. Reaching up and gripping your neck tightly.

**"Stop. Running.”**

> _**“I like when ya…** _ **_grip….me.”_ **

“…..beautiful.” He mumbled, loud enough for you to hear. Coming down from what was your 3rd orgasm, a tear fell from your eye as it became hard to breathe.

His tight grip on your hips was painful and pleasurable all at once. You would think he would’ve let loose by now, but a part of you didn’t want him too.

> _**“Don’t hold back, keep it coming. No, I don’t wanna stop.”** _

“Cmon, Y/N…give it to me.”

You started to violently shake as you went through yet another orgasm. “BABY!” You yelled, pressing your hands down on his chest. He reached up and pulled you down, kissing you.

“Good girl.”

> **_“Don’t let me go, let me go, take me to the floor, to the floor.”_ **

“Don’t stop, baby.” You moaned in his ear. The two of you were no longer in the bed. You were now on the floor in his lap. Both of you panting and sweating. His arms hugged tightly around you. His nails starting to dig in your skin.

He was about to cum.

“Cum in me, daddy…” You whispered to him, grabbing the back of his head. You arched your back and threw your head back. “Fuck…” Is all he said before riding out his high.

> **_“You know I like it when you….grip.”_ **

“That was….crazy.” He mumbled to you as he carried you to the bed. You could only nod. Not having enough energy to speak.

Laying down and kissing your forehead, he whispered in your ear. “I love you. Remember that." 


End file.
